


The Retaining Order

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cock Sucking, Discipline, Fluff, Jack is really nice in this fic, Kinda, M/M, PA!Rhys, Sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrator, a reverse restraining order, although he's a dick, blowjob, jack makes imaginary contracts up, retaining order, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack thinks Rhys overreacts about his latest trip to Elpis, he retaliates, insisting that he doesn't need to tell the brunette where he is every second of the day. When his PA storms out, after complaining about the time Jack has spent away from him, he requires Meg to create a brand new type of document made out to his PA to make sure they always stay close to one another; a Retaining order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retaining Order

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt by one of my closest friends because she shares in all the sinful thoughts of Rhack that I do XD check her out on Tumblr: @pai-pu
> 
> Original prompt: 'Duuude! FANFIC PROMPT FOR E RATING! Rhys and Jack get a little feisty when Jack files a reverse restraining order - Like has to stay so close to him otherwise he gets like a static shock or something more frisky ;) - And basically it makes Rhys' life hell and kinky as f!'

“How could you just leave without saying anything though? What happens if you were to die or go missing down there?! I wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye or I might not even know about it! What thought in your stupid mind compelled you to think that was a good idea?!” Rhys rants, pacing dramatically around the front of Jack’s desk and the older male sits with his feet thrown up onto the surface.

“Rhysie, I don’t know if you know this sweetie, but I've been doing these missions a lot longer than you've been working for Hyperion. Elpis is a cake walk.” Jack brushes off, shrugging his shoulders at the whole situation.

“I don’t care if it was a _cake walk_ Jack! I was worried sick about you. You didn't even leave a note to tell me where you’d gone!” Rhys fumes, throwing his hands above his head as if to add meaning to his words.

“I'm a big boy now Rhys, shouldn't have to leave notes!” Jack reminds, his voice raising in volume slightly as he starts to tire from the pointless (from his view) situation.

“Just one word so I knew you were OK and just hadn't disappeared from the universe!” Rhys counters, accidentally snarling a little.

“I never asked you to worry about me!” Jack exclaims, pulling his feet off the desk to plant them firmly on the floor, leaning forward in his office chair slightly, his hands gripping the armrests. Rhys' breathe catches in his throat, a lump forming and tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"OK, well, if its alright with you sir, I'm going to leave work early today and shall arrive on time on Monday morning."  Rhys informs, taking his leave from the room, trying to keep his voice even. Jack watches the man leave, anger filling his head, but something else curling around his gut, getting tighter and tighter, forming into a knot. What was it? Worry? That's impossible, this was Handsome Jack! He didn't get worried. No. It was something a lot worse than that. Guilt, maybe with a dash of regret. But, guilt and regret didn't really go well together in his eyes.

"Fine, if that's how we're going this-" Jack growls to himself, pushing up off his chair and making his way toward the secretary situated outside the office.

"Meg! Get me documents for a retaining order." Jack orders, leaning up the rather fancy Hyperion yellow desk which has black and gold accents.

"A _retaining_ order? I don't think they exist sir." The blonde woman replies, looking up from her computer which she had previously been typing on.

"Well fucking make one sweetcheeks. Make it so that my PA; Rhys, can't go more than 250 feet away from me, otherwise he gets an electric shock or summit. I dunno, just make it happen." Jack dismisses. 

* * *

Any normal person would have something discreet like an ankle tag or a weird sort of bracelet. But this was Handsome Jack... and he isn't discreet. He likes to show off his 'possessions' and embarrass the absolute shit out of Rhys. He'd walked into Jack's office on time like every Monday morning, expecting to feel tension when really he only felt his stomach churning in worry, and was about to sit down at his desk, ready to start work and inform Jack that he had a meeting with Maliwan in about thirty minuets, but instead he was called over by the man himself.

"Rhysie, babe, c'mere." he beckons, sitting, rather intimidatingly, in his chair, legs spread apart and arms resting on the chair's arm as he leans back into the plush cushioning. Although hesitant, and wishing that the floor would swallow him whole right there, Rhys makes his way over to the CEO standing, uncomfortably, in front of his desk.

"Nooo, here pumpkin." Jack instructs, pointing to a space right next to his chair. Rhys shuffles over, unconsciously making himself small, shrinking back slightly as Jack places a hand on his hip to move him directly in front of him.

"Chill out Pumpkin." Jack chuckles, standing and boxing the younger male in, his ass pressing against the edge of the desk. A hand moves to cup his face, causing him to arch his back, Jack forcing him to get up onto the desk, his back pressing flush over various reports and details. Jack's left leg moves to rest next to Rhys' hip, towering over him.

"J-Jack?" Rhys stammers, trying to resist the urge to push his hands against the older males chest.

"So, Pumpkin, I've done something so... amazing for us! You know how you were saying the other day that you didn't want to be away from me anymore?" Jack _quotes_... kind of.

"Well, that's not exactly what I said-" Rhys begins, ready to correct him, before he's shushed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, what I'm getting at is I'm gonna help you out in that department. Your attitude on Friday was a little out of line, storming off after saying that you didn't like me being away for a couple of days." Jack coo's, his face coming close to Rhys', distracting him from his hand moving into the inside of his jacket.

" _My_ attitude?! You were acting like the biggest pri-!" Rhys retaliates, knowing he was too important to the CEO to be murdered for his argument. However, he's quickly silenced by sudden pressure on his throat and the clicking sound which causes him to swallow heavily, something rubbing against his Adams apple as it bobs. Jack smirks down at him as he moves off of his PA, Rhys struggling slightly, tugging at the new neck accessory.

"What the hell is this?!" He exclaims, trying to find the clasp to undo it.

"That, baby boy, is a shock collar." Jack purrs, sitting back down into his office chair, watching the younger male sit up onto the edge of the desk, still struggling with the metal collar around his throat. Pretty tight as well. He was barely able to slide one finger between his skin and the warming metal.

"Why the _fuck_ did you put a shock collar on me?!" Rhys fumes, his jaw clenched, trying to restrain his anger at the fear that Jack was actually being serious and the collar worked. Also, he didn't know the voltage of the shock soooo....  
But he'd forgotten that his rage had shown a little and a swear had slipped through his lips.  
His body jolts suddenly as a sharp pain stings his neck, like several needles pricking his skin, for a few seconds.

"Well, one because your language is _atrocious_ when you're stressed or pissed off, and two, so we always stay close to each other, being as you're always panicking for my safety." Jack explains, his finger moving away from under his desk, where, Rhys is guessing, there was a button hooked up to his collar to shock him.

"Jack, take this off me _right now_." Rhys orders, his voice strangely calm, his hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"Mm, _nah_. There's signed paperwork and everything pumpkin." Jack grins, enjoying the frustration he was causing his young PA.

"Signed by _who_?!" Rhys frowns, wondering who else other than Jack would put him through this.

"You sweetcheeks," Jack replies, opening a desk draw and handing him various sheets of documentation to a retaining order, "According to that, you've agreed to everything that comes with it." he continues, letting Rhys scan over the papers, before quickly snatching them back and tucking them into their designated draw.

"Those signatures are forged!" Rhys accuses, once again tugging on the collar.

"Well no one else knows that and who would say anything if they did. I'm Handsome goddamn Jack, no one's going to risk their life by reporting forged signatures to someone who won't believe them." Jack reminds, chuckling as Rhys pulls harder, beginning to kick his feet, as if it would help.

"Screw this!" Rhys growls, hopping off the desk and making his way toward the office doors, intent on going down to ESM and getting one of the mechanics to cut it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack sings, kicking his feet up onto the desk and tucking his hands behind his head. Rhys completely blanks him, the doors automatically opening, and closing, for him. Jack awaits the inevitable, pulling out his phone and checking for any notifications, just enough time before he hears the exclamation of shock and probably anger from down the corridor. Jack can't help but chuckle as the brunette storms back in, rubbing his neck sourly.

"So then _genius_ , how are we doing this? How am I gonna do errands for you and, oh I don't know, go home?!" Rhys growls, sitting on the couch, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and sulking.

"Don't worry Kitten, we'll work something out."

* * *

Rhys watches whatever crap soap was on the TV right now. He hugs a pillow close to his stomach, his feet up on the couch and knees pressed to his chest. The collar had become weirdly unnoticeable now, even after only one day wearing it.

"Hey Kitten, you want another drink?" Jack calls from the kitchen, popping open a bottle of beer.

"Just a glass of water please." Rhys mutters, slowly getting sucked into the fact that Jeanie had just been bitch slapped by Zoey because she fucked her boyfriend Chris. Jack's amazing plan to fix the situation of Rhys not being able to go more than 250 feet away from him was to have him sleep in his penthouse and make up the guest room for him. They'd switch each week, one week staying at Jack's the next week staying at Rhys' shared apartment with Vaughn.

"Here ya go Kiddo." Jack grabs his attention, coming up from behind the couch and holding the glass of water in front of his face.

"Thanks." Rhys takes it from his hands with a lopsided grin. Jack plonks himself down on the opposite end of the couch, fiddling around with his watch.

"What'd I miss?" Jack asks, his attention divided between the television and one of the buttons on the side of his watch.

"Charlotte's just found out that Zoey slapped her sister, so she bitched about her to Lauren and then punched Zoey in the face and then Chris and Kieron held the two girls back so they didn't get into a fight." Rhys explains, his eyes not leaving the TV once.

"Wait, who punched Zoey?" Jack frowns, his thumb and index finger twisting one of the small buttons.

"Charlotte." Rhys repeats.

"I never liked that bitch." Jack mutters, pulling his attention from his watch, a finger hovering over the button. There's a few minuets of silence, both men watching the drama and sipping at their drinks, before Jack finally pushes down on the watch button, so subtly that Rhys doesn't even notice.

"J-" Rhys begins, his voice quiet and constricted. Jack pretends as if he doesn't hear, interested to see where this would go. Rhys slouches slightly, a moan rumbling in his throat, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent a whine that was threatening to escape his lips.

"You OK Rhysie?" Jack smirks, noticing the younger man writhing in his seat a bit. Heat was pooling in the pit of Rhys' stomach, the collar vibrating ever so gently against the sensitive flesh of his neck.

"J-Jack. I think- I think the collar's broken." Rhys stammers, hugging the pillow tighter, trying to dull whatever was rising up to his chest.

"Really? I haven't had any stat updates to tell me that there's something wrong with it." Jack replies, pulling his ECHOcomm from his jackets breast pocket and pretending to look for any notifications.

"No- I really think-" Rhys begins, before he's cut of by another moan, which he doesn't have time to mask this time.

"What was that?" Jack chuckles, watching his cheeks flush red.

"It's... _vibrating_." Rhys chokes, feeling awkward under the CEO's gaze.

"What?" Jack laughs, shuffling over to the middle of the couch, "C'mere, let me have a look." Jack beckons, the younger man moving, cautiously, to his side, completely forgetting his pillow. Slipping a finger between the collar and his skin, he feels the light vibrations emitting from the metal. He also takes a quick, unnoticeable glance down and grins at the sight.

"You sure you want me to sort this out for you? You kinda look like," Jack teases, causing the blush on Rhys' face to deepen and his legs to quickly pull up onto the couch again to hide the tent in his trousers, "you're enjoying this."

"No." Rhys mutters, trying to hide his face.

"No you don't want me to sort this, or no you're not enjoying this?" Jack grins, knowing he's cornered him. Rhys doesn't reply, just keep his eyes on the floor, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Jack takes the opportunity. Slipping fingers under Rhys' chin, he moves his face to look directly at him and leans forward, pressing their lips together. Rhys' eyes widen slightly, before quickly falling into pace with Jack's moving lips, kissing him back, their lips sliding over one another. Jack's teeth nip and tug at Rhys' bottom lip, his tongue darting out to lick over the raw flesh before pushing into his mouth, tongue gliding over the younger males teeth and gaining control of the make out. His hands snakes around Rhys' hips, resting on the small of his back and leaning him back slightly so his back arches. A knee moves between Rhys' thighs, pressing against the tent in his trousers, causing him to moan into Jack's open mouth.

"I told you this collar thing was a good idea." Jack smirks against his mouth, ignoring the needy whines coming from his partner. Rhys becomes tired of waiting, Jack expecting an answer from him and too busy gloating in his own self loathing and not continuing the kisses until he received the right amount of ego boost. Rhys' hands move forward tugging at the man's belt as Jack continues to rock his thigh against the tent.

"Eager little thing aren't we Kitten?" Jack chuckles, beating Rhys to the punch and whipping the younger males belt off first.

“Only because you’re a slow old man!” Rhys throws back, subduing to Jack, who is pushing him down by his shoulders and holding him onto the couch. 

“You really shouldn't have said that too me when you’re in this position.” Jack chuckles, his fingers tracing up the inside of the younger man’s thighs, before slipping them under his trousers waist band and tugging them down painstakingly slow.

“Jaaaacck!” Rhys whines, kicking his legs, trying to pull them down a little faster. Jack’s lips come down onto his neck, moving across the sensitive flesh, around the collar and grazing his teeth over his jawline. Rhys’ hips buck into Jack’s leg.

“C’mon cupcake. Let’s get somewhere more comfortable.” Jack purr’s, lifting the man up into his arms and walking him up the stairs as Rhys pecks at the crook of his neck. Rhys is thrown onto the bed, bouncing slightly from the impact, and doesn’t even get chance to sit up before Jack is crawling on after him. Whimpers and moans become mere vibrations against Jack's bottom lip, muffled by their lips being pressed together with quiet some passionate force. Jack continues what he started and begins undoing Rhys' shirt, slipping it over his shoulders and throwing it to his left somewhere, it barely making a noise as it hits the floor. Positions quickly become flipped after this, Rhys clambering over Jack to discard the many layers covering his partner, whilst Jack rubs his hand, applying some pressure, onto Rhys' covered erection as he goes. Rhys decides to speed everything up a little and slips his fingers under both Jack's trousers and boxers waistbands, pulling them down simultaneously and leaving them by the foot of the bed. Jack can't stop some select profanities slipping past his lips as Rhys takes him in his mouth, causing the older man to tangle his fingers in his hair and take control, pulling his head around roughly, changing the pace and bucking into his mouth every few seconds.

"Shit kiddo. D'you know how difficult it is to watch you- Every. Single. Day?!" Jack seethes, punctuating each word with a short, powerful thrust into Rhys' open mouth.

"Everyday I have to watch you get on with work in my office, bending over desks and stretching your fucking lithe body to reach shelves..." He admires, his grip loosening slightly in favour of stroking his fingers through the other man's hair and digging his fingertips into his scalp lightly.

"J-Jack, I don't think-" Rhys stammers, pulling himself from between Jack's thighs.

"C'mon Princess, not yet. It'd be embarrassing if you came now." Jack teases, placing his hands on Rhys' hips to turn him around on all fours, his forehead just close enough to rest on the bed's headboard.

"You OK with this pumpkin? Professional relationships are a little difficult to return to when you've fucked your boss." Jack asks, steadying himself behind Rhys, his fingers pressed against his wait, holding him in place.

"Do you want it to return to a professional relationship?" Rhys replies, looking back over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow, already guessing the answer.

"Good point." Jack grunts as he pushes into his younger PA.

* * *

The pair lie, heavy breathing being the only sound in the room, against each other, sheets half covering their forms as they're hot enough already.

"Figuring out how to make the collar vibrate was a pretty good going on my part, huh Cupcake?" Jack chuckles, an arm wrapped lightly around Rhys' torso.

"You dick." Rhys mutters, sighing slightly and turning his head away from the older man as he feels his cheeks heat up a little.

"C'mon, you can take it off for tonight. But you're having it on again tomorrow, retaining order is still in full affect babe." Jack offers, reaching for the metal wrapped around Rhys' bruised covered neck.

"No way am I putting it back on tomorrow! It's embarrassing and demeaning!" Rhys sulks, feeling an almost sense of loss as it's taken off of him.

"We'll see how good you are tomorrow first." Jack teases, reaching over to turn the lamp off and holds the PA close as he cuddles him close.

"If I remember rightly, _you're_ the one who left _me_ without a word. _You_ should be the one with a retaining order, not me!" Rhys argues, nuzzling into the man even though his mood wanted to protest against it.

"But _you're_ the one who stormed off in a strop on the Friday." Jack reminds, his eyes closed already.

"Yeah, well-" Rhys begins, trying to think of a way to convince Jack that it was in fact all his fault, "Just go to sleep!" he finally grumbles, knowing there was no way he was going to win tonight. He feels quick movements of Jack's chest as he chuckles at the kids frustration, causing Rhys to sulk even more than he already was.

"Jerk!"


End file.
